Maelstrom of Class 1-A: Take Two!
by Bredames
Summary: When Midoriya Izuku started at the U.A. he had a lot of expectations. He prepared for hardships, hard work, friendship, and rivalry too. After all, the road to becoming the Number 1 hero would not be so easy. What he never expected was meeting a certain blond-haired student. One thing was for certain, he had never met someone like Uzumaki Naruto before.
1. Chapter 1

****Ok people, let's give this one more try, yeah? This is a repost of my original Naruto/BNHA story with few changes. For one, Naruto does not have Wood release anymore, I know I know. Read to find out more.  
****

****As for why I deleted the original, I don't know. I love writing if I am honest, but sometimes, life is too much. So, here I am, I hope this time I can keep writing. This time, I hope I can finish this actually. My fourth try at writing a fanfic. Fingers crossed.****

****Anyway, the main point of the plot will be the same, but how the events happen will alter. The action will be entirely different since Naruto does not have Wood release any more either. Order of events, the introduction of villains, etc.  
****

**** Ok... so, yeah, here we go. Make sure to leave me good juicy reviews. And don't forget to favorite and follow.  
****

****Disclaimer: Any and all Boku no hero academia and Naruto characters belong to their respective owners and I have no right what so ever over them. This fiction is written for the purpose of entertainment and I make no financial gain from it.****

_'Thoughts'_

_"Loud yelling."_

"Talking."

**Maelstrom of Class 1-A: Take two!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The mystery that is Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku gazed nervously at the huge door of class 1-A where he was going to begin his high school life. The green-haired young man couldn't help but feel intimidated at the sight of the door leading towards his one single dream that he has always had; to be a hero. The dream to be like his idol when he grew up one day but alas, reality could be cruel.

Izuku was only four years old when he learned the hard truth, that life was not all easy and that not everyone was created equal. Being born Quirkless in a society full of super-powered individuals was not the easiest or the most pleasant of fates. Being put down, constantly bullied and not taken seriously his entire life had left him with his fair share of psychological issues.

But he never did stop, even when no one believed in him, Midoriya kept his head high and hopeful for the future. The true shining spirit of a hero inside his heart was bright enough to eventually lead the way towards his dreams. All Might... the greatest hero in the world had recognized him... chose him to be his successor. Him... the worthless Quirkless Deku was chosen to be the next torchbearer to One for All by All Might.

Deku realized that day ten months ago that dreams could become reality after all. Being told, "You can be a Hero," by All Might, his idol meant more than anything to him in his entire life. The words he had longed to hear, the words that no one, not even his mother had dared tell him. Hearing those words from his idol meant more to him than anyone could ever realize.

For the first time since he was four years old, that cold evening ten months ago he could see a way heading towards his dreams. He was ecstatic and agreed to become the All Might's successor and thus began his ten months of "Hell."

All Might was a slave driver. Midoriya thought his "American Dream Plan" was bad at first when he started but for some unknown reason, All Might thought it was too lenient after a month just when he was getting used to it.

It was then he truly became a nightmarish plan of work out that nearly made Midoriya wanna quit once every week. Thankfully, however, he managed to pull through and the original plan which was to get him ready in ten months was finished in Nine. Frankly, Izuku was grateful to that one extra month in which All Might taught him how to fight and use his newly obtained Quirk, One for All.

The first time he had used it, Izuku had managed to break both of his arms. Over that one month, slowly and painfully Izuku had managed to learn how to use One for All without breaking himself. Originally he could only use it at 100% power which left him paralyzed with broken bones. After training, however, he had learned a little bit of control that allowed him to use One for All at 5% through his limbs, any more than that and he would still break his bones. All Might said it would take time for his body to mature and he was willing to work and wait for it.

Izuku shuddered at the thought of his entrance exam. Even though he had trained for it extensively, he still lacked any real experience with his newly borrowed Quirk, so for the majority of the practical test, he was running around like a headless chicken trying to figure out what to do. By the time he had managed to pull himself together and earn just 10 faux points near the end, the giant zero pointers showed up.

Just like before, his body rushed into the danger before he could even think... to save that one nice person. With adrenaline rushing through his bones, Izuku ended up using One for All at 100% without even meaning to because he had lost control but even if he hadn't, he still would have used it at full power. There was simply no way he could see himself beating that giant robot with only 5% of his power. Although, it did lead to him being gravely injured once again. However, it turned out to be a blessing, as it earned him a lot of rescue points which combined with his faux points were enough for him to pass.

"Whatcha doing?" A loud voice asked from right behind Izuku earning a loud pitched scream from him. Izuku turned around with a jump his hands up in surrender breathing nervously and took a good look at the person behind him. He was a tall kid, probably the tallest one he had seen their age at U.A. standing at around 5'8, a good 2 inch taller than he was. He had spikey sun-kissed blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin with strange whisker marks on his cheeks... _'Birthmarks or the result of his quirk?'_

He was wearing the standard U. A uniform just as he was but it was noticeably... laxer? His tie was tied loosely and his shirt was tucked in badly with not being properly pressed and not to mention he had unpolished dirty shoes. His bag was slung over his right shoulder... _'Not the best impression for the first day.'_

"You okay there?" He asked with a head-tilt and a confused look on his face.

"U-um yes," Izuku answered nervously feeling a wind of intimidation from the taller student, "Y-you just startled me."

"Oh, my bad," The blonde apologized with a sheepish look on his face rubbing the back of his neck, "You were just standing there so long with a far-off look in your eye. I tried calling out to you as well, anyway, I am Uzumaki Naruto... nice to meet ya." The now identified Naruto introduced himself with an outstretched hand. Izuku nervously grasped the hand of the blonde who shook it and him very enthusiastically with a large grin on his face.

"I-I am Midoriya Izuku," The green-haired student introduced himself nervously... he reminded himself not to judge a book by its cover ever again, the blonde was... definitely nicer than his look would suggest.

"So... what are you doing out here?" The blonde asked once again before his eyes lit up, "Oh... oh, I know! You were gonna make a grand entrance! I should have thought of it myself, so stupid!" Izuku faltered for a moment not sure of what to think, "So watcha planning there? Should we kick down the door? Nah, that's too boring, oh I know maybe we can use some paint bombs?"

"Umm, I don-" Izuku began before he was cut off by the overly energetic blonde.

"Of course, that's too plain... oh I know! How about we go around and climb the window and jump in together? Yes, I can write up a banner with us, 'The great Uzumaki-sama and his side-kick,'" The blonde suggested and laughed loudly making Izuku sweatdrop.

_'T-that is not what I thought him to be like,' _Midoriya thought to himself before he gathered the courage to stop the hyperactive blonde who muttering to himself planning their "great debut" together as he was referring to it, "Um, I don't think we should do something like that... it may leave a bad impression on our classmates,"

Before the conversation could continue, certain shouting noises reached their ears from within the classroom.

"Don't put your feet on the desk! that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't! What junior high did you go to, you _side character_?"

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Iida Tenya."

"Somei? So, you're a damn elite, eh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you!"

Izuku sweat dropped once again, _'Are all blondes this crazy?' _he thought, recognizing the second voice before he nervously turned towards his companion who had a crazy glint in his eye and a shit-eating grin.

"Ah, ah, wait, Uzumaki-san!" Izuku's cries went unheard as Naruto grabbed him by the collar and opened the door rather violently, so much, so that Izuku was sure that the wall next to them had a few cracks that weren't there before. The entire class' attention was turned towards them, feeling all the stares on them Izuku was shaking in anxiety before the blonde next to him slammed his foot on the ground.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" He yelled with a grin, "And I am gonna be the greatest hero this world has ever seen you got that?!" Before the class even had a chance to comprehend Naruto pulled Izuku towards him and dangled him in front of the class like a rag-doll, "and this is my buddy Midoriya Izuku, you better show him some respect or I'm gonna kick your ass, ya bastards!"

The entire class' jaw dropped as Naruto let go of Izuku who was sweating nervously while Naruto gave him a thumbs up with the biggest grin he had ever seen while somehow simultaneously mouthing, 'Good job.' Izuku groaned loudly and just wished that somehow the earth could open up and swallow him whole.

"Naruto?" A student with glassed called out, "You passed too?"

"Why do you sound surprised, Tenya?" Naruto replied with a grin, "Of course I did,"

"I should have known, you're too stubborn to fail something like an entrance exam," Tenya muttered with a sigh before he turned towards Izuku and his eyes lit up in realization.

"Ummm, h-hi." Izuku decided to say hello to the rest of the class, and failed miserably, getting a glare from Bakugo. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you, Iida-san."

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?" Iida declared, surprising some students with the new information, "I had no idea… I misjudged you. I hate to admit it, but you are better than me!"

"Ah, i-it's not like that," Izuku replied with an embarrassed look on his face before he decided to change the subject, "Ah, so, how do you know, Uzumaki-san?"

"Call me Naruto, Izuku!" The blonde patted him on the back, "Tenya and I went to the same middle school," The blonde replied to which Tenya nodded while adjusting his glasses.

"This blonde idiot somehow got into an elite school like Somei?" Bakugo scoffed from his seat.

"You're blonde as well, you dumbass," Naruto deadpanned turning towards the other spiky-haired blonde in the class.

"What did you just say?" Bakugo shouted, "I'll crush you!"

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled back making almost all of the class sigh at the scene, there were two of them.

Meanwhile, Izuku was having a little reunion with Uraraka Ochaco who he saved and got saved by in the entrance exam.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." A drowsy voice interrupted their antics. Naruto turned towards the sound of the voice which looked like a zombie who got tired of being a zombie.

Aizawa Shōta.

The Hero that was known as Eraserhead by others, a very lazy and tired looking man that seemed like he would drop dead at any second. He was wearing a full black bodysuit with a long white scarf wrapped around his neck several times. Long unkempt hair, and tired-looking black eyes with a very scruffy face.

"Okay, it took you eight seconds before you were quiet," He said tired and monotonously, "Time is limited, you, kids are not rational enough. I am your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shōta."

The class stared at him with mostly blank and curious expressions, no one was sure how to react, even Naruto was kinda left dumbfounded at the sorry sight of a hero in his opinion.

"It's kind of sudden…" Aizawa began, cutting through the awkward atmosphere, and dragged out a uniform. It was most likely their physical education uniform based on how it looked. Primarily blue with white stripes and a few red stripes, "… but put this on and go out onto the field."

* * *

Izuku walked out to the field with Naruto who was for some reason sticking by him, not that he minded. The blonde seemed energetic and overly enthusiastic but so far, he seemed like a nice person.

"What took two so long?" Tenya asked walking towards them.

"We, uh, got lost," Izuku replied with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Nonsense, we were just exploring the school grounds is all." Naruto denied earning a deadpan look from Tenya who seemed used to his antics.

"Right," Tenya answered, "Sure you were."

"A Quirk assessment test!?"

The collective cry of the students was enough to draw their attention away from their conversation and towards the tired teacher standing with his back turned.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" The young bubbly girl known as Ochaco asked what was on the mind of the entire class.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. Today, we're going to be testing your Quirks," Aizawa replied with a tired sigh, "Softball throwing, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training, seated toe touch... all basic middle school tests to determine national health averages... and isn't rational. You all will be using your quirks today to determine your limits and overall usage of your quirk."

Most of the class was silence at these words and were contemplating over his words since the usage of a quirk in public was pretty much illegal. Being told to openly use their quirks in front of everyone was a very exciting concept for some, noticeably Bakugo. While for the others, it was a very nervous one, noticeably Izuku while some of the others like a certain ashen-red-haired kid in the background were indifferent towards it.

"Uzumaki," Aizawa called out to the blonde who stared back with a head tilt, "You topped the entrance exam with 82 points right?" The said blonde only nodded while the rest of the class looked with awe towards him, noticeably Izuku while some like Bakugo were left with widened eyes before they narrowed at the thought of a rival.

"What was your best softball throw in middle-school?" Aizawa asked.

"86 meters," Naruto replied with a raised-eyebrow wondering if this was going where he thought it was going.

"Good, try using your quirk now." Aizawa replied throwing him the softball. The blonde walked past the homeroom teacher with a thoughtful look on his face something that Aizawa didn't miss. He was watching his every move with a sharp eye.

_'This kid,'_ Aizawa mused to himself, _'He completely blew the competition away in the entrance exam. Using his cloning quirk with creative mastery and complete control. All while keeping a tactical watch over the entire battlefield from the top of a building. He never once put himself in danger, used his clones to not only destroy faux villains but to also save other competitors, racking up 32 in rescue points and 50 in faux villain points. From what I was able to understand from the footage, his clones only take one good solid hit to destroy. A big weakness but their advantages are many, they seemed to be conscious and capable of self-thought. __Able to adjust according to the situation, carrying his entire skillset and somehow able to communicate information among themselves and the original if what I saw was correct. Despite his goofy personality, he is very sharp and keen in a fight given how he fought,'_ The pro broke down the abilities that the blonde had administered during the entrance exam, _'A versatile quirk and a good head on his shoulders_, _a rare combination. Based on that alone, I'd say this kid can become a good rescue or overall balanced hero but... he has noted two quirks on his form... this kid is for real.'_

"Here we go," Izuku heard Naruto mutter, he was wondering what kind of quirk the blonde had. He was very much surprised when he heard the score Naruto had managed to achieve in the entrance exam, the top competitor. He was looking forward to seeing what he could do. Izuku raised his brows in surprise as a carbon copy of Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke on his side.

_'A cloning quirk?' _Izuku thought in surprise as Naruto gave the softball to his clone. His law literally dropped in indignation when the clone simply started running. Naruto stood whistling with his hands on his waist as his clone kept running into the distance. "What? He said I could whatever as long as I don't leave the circle." The blonde responded to the unanswered question noticing the class' deadpan look.

Aizawa turned towards the class with his usual tired look and muttered, "A bit unconventional but creative nonetheless. Know your own maximum first, That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." He showed the beeping machine to the class, to reveal the total length.

_1 Kilometer_

"1 Kilometer? IS this even allowed? Seriously?" another spiky-haired blond boy mumbled breathlessly.

"This looks fun!" a pink-skinned girl chirped enthusiastically.

"We can use our quirks as much as we want! As expected of the Hero course!" a boy with strangely-shaped elbows cheered.

The class buzzed with excitement while the look in Aizawa's eyes darkened, something only Naruto and Izuku took notice of, "'It looks fun,' huh?" Aizawa muttered," You have three years to become a hero… Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

The previously sealed and hidden sadistic smirk made its way onto his face, his tired eyes livening whatever prospect he had in his mind fully displaying itself to the entirety of the class. "All right. Whoever comes in the last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with _expulsion._"

The entire class was shell-shocked with Izuku looking straight up distraught, his confident issues not helping in the slightest.

"But it's the first day of school!" Uraraka protested loudly for the entire class, "No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains… calamities whose time and place can't be predicted," Aizawa replied, "These are the things Heroes face on a daily basis. Do you think any of them are fair? If you wanted a fair course then you should have enrolled in some B-class hero school, this is the U.A. high school, get used to it," Aizawa replied harshly making most of the class wince at his sadistic expression, "Life ain't fair kids, deal with it. Welcome to the Hero course, Go Beyond, Plus Ultra." Even though those words were known for being encouragement from the biggest hero in the country, Izuku couldn't help but feel as if they were being mocked.

Naruto walked towards the nervous Izuku and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't give up, Izuku, don't let that bastard shake you up."

"That obvious, huh?" Izuku muttered, he continued. "The t-truth is, I'm not that good at controlling my Quirk yet! That's why I'm worried about what Aizawa-sensei said! I don't want to get ex-expelled! I have people I can't let down!"

"If you don't want to let them down and if you want them to believe in you," Naruto replied, "Then first learn to believe in yourself."

Izuku nodded with a shaky determined face and got ready for the task ahead of him. After all was said and over, Izuku was fascinated with all of it. All of the activities were adventurous in their own way. He was soaking up all the information he could about his teammates throughout the tests.

Most of the class were up and down on different tests based on their quirks, almost everyone had at least one test in which they shined. There was Tenya who left everyone in the dust during the 50-meter dash with a score of 3 seconds. For the grip strength test, it was the six-armed Shoji, whose hulking size, muscular physique and multiple hands made him an imposing figure, who completely dominated.

Most of the students did really well on some tests and did average or bad on others. Izuku himself had been consistently in the middle in all of the tests due to his athletic body and usage of One for All at short intervals without any risk. He even managed to surpass Bakugo's softball throw and scored 710.2 meters using 5% in his arm. Although Izuku could swear Aizawa was studying him intently during that test, he had recognized the pro-hero as Eraserhead during the trials, however, he did not bring it up.

A big surprise came in the form of Uraraka who managed to score Infinity for the softball throw. That made sense, Izuku thought, she could negate gravity so it was only natural. Another surprise was Momo Yaoyorozu who created a canon from her body. Apparently, her quirk allowed her to create anything, what were the limits to such a powerful quick? Izuku wondered. She fired the softball from it and scored second behind Uraraka in the softball throw.

Then there was Naruto who was consistently scoring in the top three in almost all of the tests. His clones being incredibly versatile and his surprisingly strong and athletic build helping him immensely.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you all the results," Aizawa stated with a yawn, "The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once."

Izuku took notice that he was ninth in the rankings, his eyes went towards the top and unsurprisingly, it was Naruto who was positioned at the top. Followed by Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and Bakugo.

Izuku turned towards the last on the rankings, Mineta with a sympathetic look on his face but before he could go console the boy Aizawa spoke up, "Mineta, go see the Registration office and hand her this note," The teacher spoke producing a note from his pocket, "They will transfer you to the General studies."

A somber feeling took over the class at the expulsion of a hopeful student who ran away crying. Some took it better, while some did not even care while others looked shocked and distraught that Aizawa would actually go through with his threat.

Izuku sighed with relief, and regret towards Mineta. He looked over his classmates who all seemed to be smiling with relief except for Naruto who was staring at Aizawa with unusual seriousness in his eyes.

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom, so when you get back, look over them," Aizawa explained, dismissing the class, before leaving he walked towards Izuku who straightened up a little, "You didn't break anything as you did in the entrance exams did you?"

"N-no, sensei," Izuku replied with a nervous smile before smacking himself mentally.

"If you can use your Quirk without breaking yourself... then what happened at the exams?" Aizawa asked.

"It's..." Midoriya sighed, "I-I cannot fully utilize my power yet, sensei. I can only safely handle about 5%. At the test, the zero pointer was too overwhelming, I got scared, and lost control."

"Then learn to control yourself better," Aizawa's eyes bore into Izuku's, "Get control of your Quirk as soon as possible, you have potential, don't let it go to waste."

"Y-yes sensei!"

"Good," Aizawa nodded approvingly, "A hero who gets injured every time they use their powers is a liability, if you had gotten injured again, I might have expelled you too."

Izuku stood with his mouth agape at how close he came to being expelled, he stared in the cold eyes of his sensei before the homeroom teacher sighed, "I am just kidding kid, get yourself checked by the nurse anyway, that's an order." With that said, the pro-hero turned away and walked back briskly leaving a surprised Izuku behind.

Midoriya excused himself silently from the field and walked towards the nurse's office. He was walking mindlessly, going over a lot of things that had happened to him in a short amount of time since he had met All Might.

"Izuku, wait up!" A familiar voice called up, the green-haired boy turned towards the source and saw Naruto running up to him in the empty corridor they were in.

"Where you off to? I was looking for you," The blonde pouted with his arms crossed.

"I-I am sorry, Naruto," Izuku nervously replied with a bow, "B-but Aizawa-sensei asked me to see the nurse."

"Relax, I am just pulling your leg," Naruto eased the boy while waving his hand, "You're too tense... anyway, I had something to ask you... something really important."

"A..sk me?" Izuku muttered as Naruto was looking around as if checking to see if there was anyone watching them, "What is it?"

Naruto's blue eyes met his and suddenly, Izuku realized why he felt so intimidated when he first saw Naruto this morning. What it was that put him at unease despite his grin and nice outgoing behavior... it was the intensity of his gaze... that was solely focused on him.

"Say..." Naruto began with a completely wild and intense look in his eye with a grin that made Izuku feel as if there was the weight of the world crashing on his shoulder, but despite that he couldn't force himself to look away, "Where did a kid like you get his hands on One for All?"

"I-uh," Izuku stuttered with wide eyes and his heart pounding. His mind went into overdrive, thinking of what to say but nothing came to mind. The green-haired teenager yelled at himself, tried to force himself to look away from the cold blue eyes of his classmate.

"Think carefully, Izuku," Naruto began bending a little to lean closer towards the shorter student, "It is very important that you be honest,"

"I-I don't k-know what you're saying Naruto-san," Izuku nearly slapped himself to stop his stuttering, "I-I don't know what t-this O-One for All is."

"Tch, you're not a good liar," Naruto shook his head, "You don't trust me, why would you? You don't know me, but that's okay," The blonde nodded with his arms folded, "Because I know you,"

There was something about the way he spoke that sent shivers down Izuku's spine. About how casual he seemed with this entire conversation, _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'_ Izuku chanted in his mind, _'H-How did he even know about One for All? D-does he have a connection w-with All Might? B-but then why would he corner me like this?'_

"I know exactly who you are, Midoriya Izuku," The blonde repeated as Izuku backed away with no place to go as his back touched the wall, "Ah, what am I doing?" The blonde slapped his forehead with a sigh, "This is not the place to have a conversation like this don't you agree?"

"I-I don't-" Izuku began trying to somehow salvage the situation.

"Don't bother," Naruto shook his head, "Meet me at the beach you've been cleaning for the past ten months tonight, got it?"

Izuku's mind nearly went blank, he knew about his training with All Might! But how? Did he spy on them? Izuku nodded nervously even if it was just to get away from this conversation and get his thoughts together... maybe talk to All Might about this.

"And don't tell anyone about this, okay?" The blonde posed it as a question but Izuku had a feeling it was anything but a question, "Especially not All Might, this will be our little secret, I don't wanna have to do something that neither of us will like... you understand that, right?"

Izuku could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead, his heart was thumping so loud against his chest, he feared it would burst out. He could feel the burning adrenaline rushing through his veins, Izuku bit the inside of his cheek so hard that it nearly bled but the pain was enough to stop himself from shaking. To forcefully make himself focus, "I-I will be there."

"Awesome!" The blonde nodded with a smile and suddenly the pressure was gone from his shoulders as fast as it had appeared, his cold blue eyes were replaced with shiny blue orbs that radiated pure happiness, Izuku wondered how it was possible for someone to switch between two completely different personas so quickly?

"I'll see you tonight, Izuku." The blonde waved before departing leaving the confused and shaken young man with more questions than he figured he could answer but the single one burning through his head above all others: Just who was Uzumaki Naruto?

* * *

Izuku was walking with Iida who was discussing the events that happened in class especially Mineta's expulsion but Izuku's mind was elsewhere. There was a lot on going on his mind, his conversation with Naruto, whom he was supposed to meet tonight at the beach. What he wanted was unknown... he had no idea what he was going to do.

"Are you listening?" Iida's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"E-eh, I am sorry, I-I was just thinking," Izuku mumbled

"About Mineta's expulsion?" Iida guessed adjusting his glasses.

"Y-yes," Izuku lied feeling guilty that it had actually slipped his mind, "I am just feeling bad for Mineta. A-Aizawa sensei ended his dream of a b-becoming a hero."

"You would feel that... as would most people," Iida agreed, "But Aizawa sensei may come as cruel, the truth is that his decision made sense. Mineta's quirk nor his physical abilities are suited towards dangerous hero work. Aizawa sensei in his own way stopped him from endangering himself or the general public. We have to be realistic Midoriya."

"I-I guess," Izuku mumbled mentally preparing himself to start doubling his efforts on mastering his quirks, "B-but how does Aizawa-sensei judge who has zero potential? W-what if Mineta had just not mastered h-his quirk properly?"

"Then he still has a chance," Iida replied, "He will just be shifted into another course but he can still make it and apply for a provisional license, as I said, it might seem cruel but it was anything but, Aizawa-sensei was just being realistic and rational."

Izuku nodded and started thinking over what Iida had just said as an uncomfortable silence fell over them. As he was lost in thought, Izuku suddenly came to a halt as he remembered something.

"Iida," Izuku suddenly called out, "You went to middle school with Naruto-san didn't you?"

"Hm? Yes," Iida nodded, "What is this about?"

"W-what's he like?" Izuku posed the question, "What can you tell me about him?"

"What's this about? Is something wrong?" Iida inquired with a curious gaze.

"Oh, nothing like that," Izuku denied frantically, "I-I was just curious about him since he seemed to be s-so friendly,"

"Understandable," Iida nodded before turning serious, "Naruto... is complicated to describe Midoriya. How he got into a school like Somei is a mystery to me. He was always a bit of a delinquent for the lack of a better word. The rumors are that he comes from a family of villains. Anyway, I am not sure how to describe him but if he has taken an interest in you, be careful around him," Iida warned, "He worries me, there is something up with him, something I can't put my finger on,"

"I see," Izuku spoke slowly nodding his head.

"I am sorry I am not able to provide an answer to your question but it is not possible to describe someone like Uzumaki Naruto." Iida apologized.

"Ah, that's okay," Izuku mumbled

"Hey!" A voice broke the two of them out of their thoughts, as they turned around to see Uraraka running towards them, "Wait up you two! Are you going to the station? I'll join you guys"

_'It's her again!'_ Izuku thought in shock, seeing the girl running towards them.

"You're the infinity girl?" Iida said out loud.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako." She introduced with a friendly smile, "Let's see, You're Iida Tenya" She said as she looked at Iida, "And your name is Midoriya Deku, right?"

"Deku?!" Izuku exclaimed in shock.

"Uh, Yeah?" Uraraka muttered, slightly confused, "Isn't that what Bakugo called you? During the fitness test, he said-"

'Deku, You Bastard!' they all reminisced on Bakugo's angry yell.

"Right?" She continued.

"Uh...Well, My name's actually Izuku, but D-Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me," Izuku nervously explained as he motioned his hands left to right as he avoided looking at Uraraka, blushing at the fact a girl was talking to him.

"An insult? How childish..." Iida muttered, hearing the origin behind the name.

"Oh, I didn't realize that," She earnestly apologized at the accidental insult. "But, you know what. I like 'Deku' It sounds like the Japanese word for 'You can do it!', plus I think it sounds kinda cute!" She exclaimed as she closed her eyes with an arm raised.

"Deku it is!" Izuku exclaimed, Eyes wide, pupils shrunk as his face was burning red.

"Midoriya?!" Iida exclaimed in shock. "You're accepting it too easily!" Iida continued, making weird hand motions as he questioned Izuku, "Wasn't that an insult?!"

Izuku turned away from Uraraka as he covered his face, blushing crimson red, "It's like the Copernican revolution." He muttered, totally at a loss at what to do.

"Wait...What?" Uraraka asked in confusion, overhearing his muttering.

_"I survived my first day at U.A." _Izuku thought as he, Iida and Uraraka, were shown walking together, down the street, _"Even if I am in trouble... But you know what All Might? At least I'm making some new friends. That's gotta be a good thing right? And Naruto, I don't know who you are but... I won't run, I'll face you head on! '_

* * *

Izuku walked slowly his mind a turmoil of thoughts as he got closer and closer to the beach. He had a lot of time to give it thought and he didn't see a way out without confronting Naruto. Without knowing what he wanted or what he knew, Izuku was pretty much blinded to it all. On the plus side, he didn't have to lie to All Might since he was pretty much busy today and told him that he wouldn't be able to meet up with him.

Izuku fiddled his fingers wearing his green training jumpsuit as he got closer to the newly cleaned beach which was pretty much empty since most people didn't know it was cleaned up. Izuku stopped at the edge of the beach soaking in the view of the clear water with the starry night-sky over it. Truly, it was a breathtaking sight especially with the moon shining brightly in the clear night sky.

Midoriya took a deep breath as he peered towards the lone figure standing near the water, who looked like he was training. He was punching and kicking air...?

_'Oh wait... I know, they call it shadow fighting right? I read about it on the internet somewhere, you fight an imaginary opponent or something like that,'_ The Young man watched mesmerized by the movements of Naruto who was apparently shirtless.

"Ah, you're here," Naruto called out before turning towards Midoriya Izuku.

"Y-yes," Izuku responded nervously as he took a good look at Naruto. As he expected from his athletic display, Naruto had a very well built body that looked like it was carved out of marble. His body was the perfect mix between lean speed and muscle, giving him the perfect amount of power and speed. But the one thing that Izuku's eye was fixated on, the one thing that stood out was the scar on his chest, a fist-sized scar just where his right lung was. That and a necklace with a green pendant on it... it looked expensive, Midoriya noted.

"N-Naruto-san, why are we here?" Izuku asked

"There is no point in talking about it," Naruto sighed and shook his head, "We are going to fight... a spar if you prefer, if you win, I'll answer any question that you have, but if I win, you're going to handover One for All!"

"I-" Izuku mumbled in surprise, deny it he yelled at himself, "I-I can't do that," Why are you saying this? Just run! "All Might believes in me! So I'll fight for this gift he gave me!" Izuku stood his ground with shaky feet but eyes were brimming with determination.

"We'll see," Naruto responded seriously, "Come then!"

Izuku wasn't sure what to do as Naruto took a solid stance, he had never been in a fight before... he really didn't want to but he indeed did not get a choice as the blonde ran at him.

By instinct, Izuku swung his fist with a haymaker without using his Quirk hoping to catch the older boy by surprise but it did not work out as he had intended. The older boy slapped his fist away and proceeded to chop his neck.

Izuku stumbled back holding his neck and coughing loudly when a fist crashed in his stomach. He did not have time to fall over as he wanted because an open-handed strike under his chin rocked his head. Izuku's vision blurred when the blonde kicked his feet from under him making him fall on his face.

Izuku struggled to get back, gasping in pain but he could still feel the older boy's gaze over him, watching him critically.

"First of all, never throw a haymaker like that. Amateur move, watch your opponent first, and when you do attack, don't leave yourself open like an idiot," the blonde lectured with a sigh confusing Izuku greatly, "If you punch with your right hand, use your left to defend yourself. Secondly, before throwing a punch, plant your feet, swing your entire upper body along with your fist, use your momentum and throw the entire weight of your body behind your punch,"

"Wh-what a-are y-you-" Izuku coughed getting back to his feet before he was hit from behind, the green-haired young man stumbled into an oncoming fist but barely managed to duck underneath and get some breathing room for himself.

Izuku wiped the blood from his mouth as he surveyed the situation and found himself surrounded by four Narutos, '_His clones!'_ A punch connected to his face and sent him stumbling towards another clone that grabbed and slammed him into the ground hard.

"What are you doing?" the Naruto standing farthest asked questioned... the real one Izuku presumed, "You have a quirk, yes? Use it then."

Izuku tried to surprise the clones standing over him by suddenly kipping up but only got knocked down for his efforts. Izuku got down on his fours and coughed a little blood due to a particularly strong punch he received in his stomach.

_'I-I have to fight back!' _Izuku realized from his position, _'He has the n-numbers advantage, I can't f-fight him directly. I'll have one shot, Aim for the real one!'_

Izuku could feel the One for All rushing through his legs completely vaporizing the lower half of his track pants, the power surging through his bones at 5% which was enough to push his body to its limit. Any further and he would break himself, '_I-I won't be able to switch between my arms and legs that fast... hopefully, the momentum is strong enough!'_

Izuku propelled himself using One for All and shot like a bullet out of a gun leaving only a trail of dust and sparkling power behind. Izuku pulled back his fist as he ignored the clones and aimed for the real one at the back, using the momentum Izuku punched with all of his power with a yell. As soon as his fist connected his target went out in a poof of smoke as Izuku passed right through and crashed at the ground behind.

"Did you really think that I'd be so obvious, Izuku?" Naruto asked... at least one of them from the group.

Izuku groaned getting up in his feet as he stared at the four clones heading his way, _'One of them is the real one? He hid among the group because he knew I'd aim for the one in the back,'_

_'How do I know which is the real one?' _Izuku panicked as the clones gathered up around him, _'I got it!' _Izuku realized just as he was punched again, he tried to defend himself but the attack from four directions was enough to completely tear through his attempted defense causing him to crash against the hard ground one more time.

"Disappointing," He heard one of them mutter as he grabbed a fistful of dirt from the ground. Izuku threw dust at the two standing in front of him, stunning them momentarily. Izuku felt the familiar rush of One for All once more as he swung his arm in an arc releasing a little shockwave that sent the clones in front of him flying and causing them to go out in smoke.

_'Just a-as I thought,' _Izuku panted heavily from his position on all fours, _'It only takes one solid hit to dispell them... j-just a little more!'_

"The One for All is wasted on you," Naruto stated as he was grabbed by the hair raised to his feet, "All of this power and you can't even use it... how unsightly, hm?" the blond mumbled as Izuku weakly grabbed his wrist... a moment later Izuku's arm glowed with power as he applied pressure to the blonde's wrist... squeezing it hard enough for the blonde to actually release his hair.

"You are the real one!" Izuku yelled as he pulled his other arm back, channeling his power through his body one more time. Izuku could swear that he could feel the winds pick up a little as he cocked his fist and yelled from the bottom of his heart, "Smaaaaash!"

The punch connected the blonde's abdomen releasing a shockwave and sent him flying. Taking advantage of the clone who stood stunned behind him Izuku swung his arm back destroying it completely. Even though he was tired and on his last legs, only moving due to sheer will power and adrenaline, he turned towards the real body who came to a halt and was on his legs. His face hidden beneath his bangs while clutching his stomach.

_'I-I'll finish this!' _Izuku shouted to himself as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his arm cocked back once again feeling the familiar rush of power. The adrenaline rushing through his body had temporarily blinded Izuku to his surrounding so he never took notice of the change in the atmosphere.

Izuku gasped as he to came to a sudden halt. It took a moment for him to realize that his fist was in an iron grip. He struggled to free himself but his opponent was much stronger, how? His Quirk was cloning not Super Strength! It felt like a truck hit him when another fist collided with his stomach but this time it hard enough to completely drop him. All the power left his body as Izuku struggled to even breathe. He was vaguely aware of the minor shockwave that emerged from the impact, the only reason he didn't go flying across the beach was that Naruto had been holding him with one hand.

"Impressive," the blonde complimented, Izuku coughed clutching his stomach as he stared at Naruto, whose eyes were golden cross all of a sudden. "To be honest I had never expected you to push me this much... especially when you have only just gotten One for All a month ago. And a good plan too, you realized my clones can't take a lot of punishment so you checked to see if it was the real me by applying more pressure on my wrist than my clone could have handled... it hurts by the way," the blonde emphasized the fact by showing him his wrist that looked a little red and bruised, "But... you didn't know that I had two Quirks... did you? Not to mention I can create hundreds of my clones." To emphasize his point, the blonde crossed his fingers and just like that... Izuku could see at least two dozen of Naruto's copies standing around him. "So, ready to hand me the One for All?"

Izuku struggled as the clones pinned him down. He tried to summon One for All but simply failed, it was as if his power had vanished from the surface. The blonde stalked over and stood in front of him... looking as intimidating as he had the first they met, "N-no." Izuku gasped in a struggle to free himself.

"Are you sure... because I will hurt you if you don't... trust me, you don't want me to hurt you." Naruto threatened as he loomed over Izuku.

"No!" Izuku yelled with a fire burning his eyes, surprising himself, "All Might trusted me... he believed in me, I'll never surrender this to you! I will live up to his ideal and protect this with my life!"

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked leaning in closer, Izuku just stared back unflinchingly without saying anything when suddenly the blonde grinned happily and nodded and just like that, all of his clones vanished, his eyes returned to normal "In that case, I give up... you win."

"W-what?" Izuku's mouth was agape as the blonde casually sat beside him on the ground.

"I give up," Naruto repeated himself, "so, ask away... I did say I'll answer any question if you win, didn't I?"

"I-I don't understand... w-what is going on?" Izuku asked desperately trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well, first let me say I am really sorry for this, I'll make it up to you I promise, I'll treat you ramen... how about it?" Naruto asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-I," Izuku just didn't know what to say... a moment ago, he felt as if he was fighting for his life and now he was being offered Ramen by the same person who was fighting him.

"Anyway to answer you," Naruto continued, "It's all the Old Man's fault!" the blonde huffed, "He wouldn't let me help you in your training... he wouldn't let me see you... 'he needs to concentrate' he said, and then he wouldn't tell you about me... so annoying."

"I-I-I... w-who? W-what?" Izuku mumbled like an idiot... having no idea what was even happening... he even tried pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Let me reintroduce myself..." Naruto drew out with a dramatic pause, "I am Uzumaki Naruto... All Might's student, protégé, apprentice or Yagi Toshinori's adopted son if you want to be technical."

Izuku's mouth literally fell open as his brain worked faster than Iida engine... speaking of, "B-but Iida said that t-there were rumors-"

"That I am from a family of Villains?" Naruto finished his sentence for him, "Bullshit... I asked him to say that to you. Four-eyes and I have been friends for years now, as far as he is concerned, I am just pulling a prank on you."

"I-I... but why didn't All Might tell me?" Izuku asked no one.

"Same reason he wouldn't let me meet you," Naruto replied staring at the stars, "Who knows what goes in the Old Man's head. I just needed to see for myself if he picked the right successor or not. Once again, I am sorry about all this."

"I-It's ok," Izuku answered, his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts... he had to talk to All Might about this.

"I'll admit," Naruto began rubbing his hair, "I thought he was hyping you too much but you truly have the spirit of a hero dattebayo, ah... I did it again, ignore that please."

"So... all of this was... a test?" Izuku asked staring at the blonde ignoring the random catchphrase? or whatever it was... this was just too bizarre.

"Something like that..." Naruto answered, "As you know, One for All is a very dangerous and powerful Quirk... I needed to see if you would give it away if it meant saving yourself, besides it was my idea for All Might to speed up your training. It would have been far too dangerous to you and to your surroundings if you went to the entrance exam without knowing how to control your Quirk."

"I understand..." Izuku replied making the blonde turn towards him, "I don't like it but... I understand."

"Thank you," The blonde smiled in relief.

"So... you will still answer all of the questions I ask, right?" Izuku asked... hoping to milk as much information as he could.

"Hm? Sure," Naruto shrugged, "I never go back on my word, ask away."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as Izuku mumbled something embarrassingly.

"Sorry what?" Naruto asked once again, "You'll have to speak a little louder, I don't have super hearing you know?"

Izuku took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts before he posed his question again, "H-how did you get that scar on your chest?"

Izuku regretted asking that as soon as the words left his mouth... he smacked himself mentally, asking such a sensitive and personal question to someone he had just met. He could see a little sadness and contemplation in the blonde's eyes before he sighed loudly, "Well, I guess it is only fair I tell you about myself since I do know you quite well from old man's tales."

Izuku leaned closer and paid attention as the blonde gathered his thoughts, "To answer your question, I have no freaking idea."

"What?" Izuku responded blankly and promptly face-faulted as the blonde whistled innocently, "What do you mean you have no idea? How does one not know how they got a scar?" Izuku yelled uncharacteristically.

"Well then, storytime," Naruto grinned, "The truth is that I have no idea who I am or where I come from. The first memory of my life I have is waking up with All Might standing over me in a field about three or so years ago. Apparently, he found me there, I didn't remember anything, not even my name. That came to me a few days later, although the police and officials were sure I had the wrong name since they ran in it through birth records and such and got no results... but I was positive, I was Uzumaki Naruto."

"B-but," Izuku sat there stunned with so many questions but the blonde stopped him right there.

"No more questions until the story is over," Naruto interrupted, "So yes, where was I? right, to answer your question, I had the scar on me when I woke up so I have no idea where it is from, but I might as well finish the story since I can predict your next obvious question."

Izuku's face reddened a little in embarrassment as the blonde snickered at his obviousness, "Anyway, according to the good Doctor, I had a head trauma that caused me to lose all of my memories... creating clones came to me a few days later. It was instinctive, the Doctor told me it must be my Quirk which made sense since I could do it instinctively."

"So... did All Might adopt you then?" Izuku couldn't help but ask but only received a snort of laughter from the blonde.

"God, no," Naruto laughed heartily at that, "They tried putting me in an orphanage and for adoption three different times but I kept running away. The third time it took them a month to find me and even then it was All Might who actually found me by accident while hunting a villain. For some reason, the only person I trusted was All Might... but I wasn't willing to live under anyone's supervision and All Might was simply too busy and famous to adopt a kid. Then we kinda reached the middle ground... Yagi Toshinori would adopt me legally so that no one would bother me but I would live alone nearby... under one condition that I would either check-up with All Might or his friend at the police station who helped us every three days if All Might was busy himself."

Izuku listened intently... completely focused and lost in the story of his classmate? or sibling student?

"A week later I stumbled on All Might's secret and he decided to train and spar with me in free time. Over the months of training, we kinda bonded and he told me everything about One For All... the rest is history." Naruto grinned as he sat back enjoying the view.

_'H-how can he be so happy?' _Izuku wondered, _'Not knowing anything about himself... how could he smile so much?'_

"Stop," Naruto's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Don't do that... don't pity me," Izuku could detect traces of annoyance in his voice and look away in embarrassment, "I am happy as I am. As they say, some things are better left forgotten."

"Sorry," Izuku responded with genuine guilt on his face, "D-do you remember anything?"

"That's what you want to know?" Naruto asked amusingly as if he was used to the question, "No, unless you consider the few flashes of random faces in my dreams as memories,"

Izuku nodded not sure how to proceed further as uncomfortable silence fell over them. Izuku watched the blonde smiling lightly from his side-eye, enjoying the view. Izuku desperately wanted to ask him the question that plagued him but he was afraid of the answer he might receive... so to distract himself... he asked another.

"W-what about your s-second Quirk?" Izuku asked all of a sudden.

"That came to me about two years ago," Naruto responded, "It was a spur of the moment thing, the good old Doctor chalked it up to muscle memory and a rare case of dual quirks. I can absorb 'energy' from everything around us. Think of me as a Solar Battery. I am no actually sure though, the doctor thinks they might be both the same Quirk. Something related to energy manipulation or they might be two different Quirks, one from each of my parents... but that's not what you want to know, you have a question, ask it."

Izuku looked away and smacked himself... was he really that easy to read?

"I-I," Izuku wasn't sure how to proceed as he watched the curious blue orbs watching him, "D-did All Might ask you to inherit One For All?"

"Yes," Naruto answered bluntly, "But I refused."

"I-I see," Izuku nodded with tears in his eyes... so he was right... he was just some replacement. Izuku wanted to run away when Naruto's fist crashed on the top of his head.

"You really have confidence issues," Naruto mumbled, "Ok listen up, just because All Might wanted me to inherit his Quirk doesn't make you any less worthy of it nor does it mean you are some second prize... it just means that in All Might's eyes, we were both worthy of it. The same way, there are probably more worthy people out there to inherit One for All. The spirit of a true hero isn't just exclusive to one person, You have earned it... You are worthy of it, be proud, not embarrassed or guilty... One For All if YOUR quirk now,"

Izuku nodded with tears forming in his eyes as Naruto stood over him with a gentle smile on his face as he extended his hands towards him.

"Come Midoriya Izuku, let's become splendid heroes together!"

"H-hai!

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Well, I've really got nothing to say... so, peace out. Leave me a review. I love those.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here we go with chapter 2. I've got my old drafts so this is going pretty fast. Besides, there is not much to change in this chapter. Most of the differences are technical ones, taking care of old errors, making my writing better and grammatical stuff. Since I was happy with how this chapter turned out... oh well, besides, the biggest difference story-wise would be actually me removing certain sections altogether.**

**In case you remember, by this time, in the last version, I had already teased a certain villain multiple times along with a few mystery characters. I removed them for now, won't go well with what I am going for. So, yea, if you were expecting huge differences, sorry, but not yet. The USJ would happen completely differently though due to certain factors. **

**One, Naruto does not have the wood release, two, the mystery villain is not associated with League of Villains yet. So, there you go. Anyhow, that is all I got, last time I only got to Sports Festival anyway so that's not too far out. Most of the changes so far in the background, the kind of changes that have ripple effects but are not visible to the naked eye.  
**

****And if you are a new reader who did not read the last version, hope you enjoy. As for the people asking for pairings, I don't know about that. I am not good at romance.  
****

****Disclaimer: Any and all Boku no hero academia and Naruto characters belong to their respective owners and I have no right what so ever over them. This fiction is written for the purpose of entertainment and I make no financial gain from it.****

****I am in need of a Beta reader... if anyone is interested, please leave me a PM.****

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Hero training  
**

* * *

"Did you talk to All Might yesterday?" Izuku asked Naruto as they walked towards their class. The green-haired young man was anxious to talk to his mentor after finding out about his sibling student? his senior? Izuku was confused while the blonde was simply amused.

"Nope," Naruto shrugged putting an emphasis on the 'P' as he walked cheerfully with his hands behind his head. "He didn't pick up my calls, who knows what the old man is up to."

"He didn't answer mine either," Izuku mumbled before he caught the sight of a shiny object around Naruto's neck which he could see due to his shirt being loosely tied, "What's that? I saw you wearing it yesterday but I forgot to ask about it."

"Hm? oh this?" Naruto responded pulling out a slim green crystal? or was it a gem? Izuku wondered as Naruto answered, "It was the only thing I had on when All Might found me... apart from my clothes that is. It looks expensive, doesn't it? I am guessing it's a family heirloom or something. I just like to keep it on me."

"I-it's beautiful," Izuku responded... trying not to feel awkward since somehow he kept bringing up topics related to Naruto's past without even meaning to.

"So, what's the deal between you and Explosion asshole?" Naruto asked specifically due to the incident where Bakugou tried to rush Izuku.

"It's complicated," Izuku sighed sadly, "K-Kacchan and I used to be friends when w-we were little. Then his Quirk manifested and i-it all changed. Everybody started praising him for his amazing Quirk and he started l-looking down on everyone else as a result... he l-looked down on me the most since I was Quirkless," Midoriya explained, "Students were either in awe of him or afraid... and teachers never a-admonished him because they saw that he had a lot of potential to be a hero."

"That explains it I guess," Naruto nodded with a frown. "Superiority complex."

The rest of their walk turned out to be rather silent and boring which was generally the same feeling most of the class had about their day in school... it turned out to be so... normal.

English under Present Mic's tutelage had proved to be a dreadfully boring to start the day. That sentiment was shared by the vast majority of Class 1A, save for Yaoyorozu Momo and Iida Tenya, who were eager to engage in all the activities their teacher had set up. Izuku supposed it was to be expected of U.A. to have basic regular classes as well even in the hero course. Most of the class during the period seemed to be utterly bored, hell, Izuku was certain he could catch a glimpse of Naruto actually dozing off a little near the back.

Most of the classes before lunch were pretty mundane such as history which was being taught by Midnight... the one class where boys were paying more attention to the teacher than girls were. Then there was literature being taught by Cementoss.

Over lunch, Izuku spent his time with his group of friends which included, Ochaco, Naruto and Iida. While Naruto was busy devouring Ramen like there was no tomorrow, Iida was busy apologizing for assisting Naruto in 'pranking' him despite him assuring Iida that it was ok. All the while Ochaco happily slurped her juice watching the scene unfold in front of her.

After lunch came the one class that everyone was excited about: Hero Training. This probably would have gotten everyone excited, but the fact that it was All Might teaching them made everyone start oozing joy and good vibes.

"I AM HERE!" All Might's familiar over the top voice shouted, "coming through the door! like a normal person!" The hulking figure of the #1 pro-hero entered the room carefully as not to break anything by accident. All Might strode into the room as whispers of awe spread out in the room ranging from about All Might's silver age costume to the fact that he was actually here.

Izuku had star-eyes and a huge smile on his face as he could feel All Might's presence spread into the room sending the feeling of reassurance over the students. It was an amazing feeling.

"Welcome, children, to Hero Training! Of all your classes, this is the one that'll really whip you all into shape on the path to becoming true Heroes," The #1 Hero boomed from behind his desk, "Let's get right into it! Today we'll be doing… combat training!"

This revelation drew numerous excited gasps from the class, with a certain volatile blond being particularly enthusiastic. Most of the class was very excited at the prospect of showing off their abilities and to learn how to fight.

"To make sure you all look the part of heroes... " And suddenly several containers appeared out of the sidewall, "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started, Grab your stuff young ones and gather in the ground Beta!"

Ignoring the shouts and yells of excitement out of the heroes in training All Might continued, "Remember boys and girls, your costume and gadgets that you bring in battle are very important. And do not forget... that from now on, you are all officially heroes!"

* * *

All Might watched over the next generation of heroes in their costumes with his signature grin on his face. Most of them had a unique outlook on their costumes and while some had gone with something a little different.

There were some like Tenya Iida who wore his family's signature style armor costume, then there was Ojiro who wore a plain Karate gi as his costume.

Then All Might's eyes trailed over to his first student whose costume he already had an idea due to his young charge had discussed it with him already. He was wearing a white-colored upper bodysuit with a big red swirl representing a Maelstrom... he also had red shoulder platings and fingerless gloves. On his waist, he had a belt that contained most of his emergency supplies such as medicine, bandages, etc. Oddly enough, he had belt orange-colored since he always did like that particular color. On the bottom part of his body were blue combat pants along with nearly knee-high red-colored boots to go with his overall color scheme. Although it didn't look like it, his upper body skin suit was very light and actually sturdy enough to provide extra protection since Naruto was a close combat fighter. When asked why those particular colors, the blond would always simply smile and say, they look friendly.

On the other hand, Midoriya Izuku's costume made him flattered and nearly laugh at the same time due to how obviously inspired it was by him. It was a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with red boots. He also wore a mask with long bunny ear-like protrusions that resembled All Might's own haircut, and a respirator with a smile on it that also reflected his own signature grin. All Might stifled a laugh and gave both his students a subtle thumbs up.

"That's great, everyone! You all look cool!" the Number One Hero praised when they all came to a halt before him, his sparkling grin widening. "Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

"Hai!" The class responded with unity... with eager smiles on their faces that matched their level of excitement.

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might announced.

"Question, Sensei!" Iida asked with a raised hand under his heavy armor, "This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"No, Young Iida, Today's lesson will focus on indoor combat training," All Might answered, "Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the statistics, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals… in this society filled with heroes, most intelligent and dangerous villains hide in the shadows. For this reason, you will all be split into two-person teams and take part in two versus two battles!"

"Without basic training?" The frog-like girl asked.

"The best way to learn is through experience in a controlled environment," All Might responded, "However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."

While the class erupted into a multitude of questions, Naruto silently walked towards Izuku, "Nice costume," the blonde whispered with a smirk.

"Ah, thank you," Izuku rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh, "It's not too obvious, i-is it?"

"Not unless someone was comparing you to the Old Man," Naruto responded with a shrug, "So, you nervous?"

"A little," Izuku admitted, "Everyone here is so strong, they have all worked so hard to get here."

"So have you," Naruto responded, "Think of this as a spar... that will make it better,"

"Ok! This is the situation!" All Might yelled out halting their conversation as he pulled out a script making Naruto sight at his antics since he was used to them. "The situation you all will reenact is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes. Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

"Is it ok to decide the teams at a chance, sensei?" Iida asked with surprise evident in his voice, "Considering that most of us do not know each other that well."

"Heroes often work with people they do not know," All Might responded, "It is something all of you young ones will have to learn as well..." Seeing as the students had understood his point, All Might asked everyone to pick a ball out of the box which would decide their pairings. After everything was done, the teams turned out to be,

Team A: Uzumaki Naruto and Yaoyorozu Momo

Team B: Kaminari Denki and Fumikage Tokoyami

Team C: Aoyama Yuga and Sato Rikido

Team D: Iida Tenya and Kirishima Eijiro

Team E: Asui Tsuyu and Hagakure Toru

Team F: Sero Hanta and Ojiro Mashirao

Team G: Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochaco

Team H: Todoroki Shoto and Jiro Kyoka

Team I: Bakugo Katsuki and Ashido Mina

Team K: Shoji Mezo and Koda Koji

"I guess we're teammates," Momo's voice called out from behind Naruto and Izuku.

"Wassup? I am Uzumaki Naruto... nice to meetcha." The blonde introduced himself with a carefree grin.

"I know... I heard you yesterday, it was a very... unique introduction." Momo replied with a pleasant smile on her face. Izuku could feel when he wasn't needed so he quietly excused himself to let the two discuss... whatever it was they were discussing.

"I was just making a point," Naruto replied with his hands behind his head.

"I know, well, as you may already know, I am Yaoyorozu Momo," The black-haired girl replied, "I was hoping we could talk so maybe we can form a few strategies with our quirks,"

"You're too rigid... lighten up a bit," Naruto replied with a shrug.

"I-I'll take that into consideration," Momo replied, slightly taken off by the blonde's words, "Anyhow, My Quirk is Creation... it allows me to form non-organic objects as long as I understand how something is made... Your Quirk allows you to create clones, if I remember correctly, Uzumaki-san?"

"The first teams to fight will be… these guys!" All Might exclaimed, earning Naruto's attention revealing the letters D and A.

"Team A will be villains and Team D will be the heroes."

"Looks like we're up," Naruto exclaimed, "Follow me to victory!" The blonde declared happily with Momo following behind while shaking her head with a sweatdrop and a large sigh. Her teammate was certainly eccentric alright.

Naruto and Momo approached the building where the training was to take place before the brunette called out to her teammate, "Wait, Uzumaki-san, is there a limit to how many clones you can create?"

"Um, I get tired if I keep creating too many," Naruto replied with a deep frown, "But I can keep making hundreds of them without issue."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem," Momo replied pulling out some objects from her skin... Naruto had to admit, her quirk was interesting all right, "These are portable wireless cameras that are directly connected to this Tablet. Can you have your clones plant them at every entrance and windows on the first floor? And any other general areas that will allow us to monitor the building?"

"Sure can," Naruto responded making a hand sign in response creating a dozen clones that each received a camera from the young girl and ran disappeared into the building.

Both members of Team A entered the building and made their way over to the fake bomb.

"Don't," Naruto interrupted Momo as she was about to blockade the door, "Tenya's Quirk makes him extremely fast and his legs are also very strong due to his momentum, not to mention durable... he will be able to break through the wall."

"I see, I forgot you two went to the same middle school," Momo mumbled, "Any weakness?"

Naruto crossed his arms for a moment and seemed to be lost in thought before he suddenly smirked.

* * *

All Might watched with interest as his first student and young Momo prepared for the arrival of the heroes. All Might was 99% certain that the villain team was going to win. He supposed it was not fair of him to have favorites but he was just being realistic or maybe it was his pride... he knew his student.

The fact that Young Momo seemed to have a really good quirk and a good head on her shoulders did not help the chances of the hero team either.

"Who do you think is going to win, Deku-kun?" Ochaco asked loud enough for everyone to hear, "You seem to know two of them pretty well,"

"A-ah," Izuku mumbled nervously noticing how everyone's eyes were on him, "I-it's hard to say... um, I don't know most of their abilities. But of course, with Naruto-san's quirk, they will have a solid numbers advantage."

"Are they allowed to do that?" Sero asked pointing out to Momo pulling out cameras.

"Yes Of course!" All Might nodded, "They are a part of Young Yaoyorozu's quirk, even if they weren't, they'd be allowed. As heroes, you are expected to prepare for anything, Villains will do anything and everything to prepare for your arrival. Team A is making well of their five minutes,"

The class nodded at his explanation as they watched Naruto whip out a bunch of clones, all of whom dispersed taking the cameras.

"You weren't kidding out about the numbers advantage," Denki muttered from his position.

"The time limit is fifteen minutes, and the heroes don't know where the nuclear weapon is located, right?" The pink-skinned girl asked.

"Yes!"

"Then it would seem that this test was set up in a way that would give a clear advantage to the villains," Asui noted calmly.

"Indeed it is!" All Might confirmed.

"That's not fair!" Sero protested

"Isn't that the point?" A calm voice responded from the back... Shoto Todoroki watched silently without explaining further.

"Indeed," Tokoyami... the boy with the face of a blackbird nodded, "It is as Aizawa-sensei said yesterday, the jobs of pros are not always fair. Villains in the real world usually have an advantage in the form of traps, lack of morals, Heroes, on the other hand, have to respond in the spur of the moment."

"Excellently put Young Tokoyami," All Might praised to which the said young man simply nodded. "Heroes should be able to turn the tables no matter what kind of predicament they find themselves in! That is one of the qualities we hope to teach here at U.A.!"

* * *

It didn't take Iida and Kirishima long to find a window to sneak through into the building... not knowing about the cameras. Both of them took cautious steps into the hallway coming to a midsection... just as they were deciding which way to go, three clones of Naruto jumped Kirishima from behind.

One of the clones immediately took advantage of the surprise from the other team and rushed at Iida. The speedster was ironically enough, not fast enough to dodge and was punched hard in the stomach... it was only due to his armor that he did not roll over in pain.

The armored student tried to throw a counter punch but the clone just sidestepped and used Iida's extended arm to throw him over his shoulder.

"Iida!" Kirishima shouted instantly hardening his body against the multiple blows he was receiving. His hardened body allowed him to completely shrug off the multi-directional attack from the clones. The red-haired boy swung his arm and hit one of the clones, destroying it while the other duck under the wide haymaker. The clone swept Kirishima off his feet causing him to fall to the ground and went to punch him in the face.

Kirishima smirked as the clone gasped in pain and grabbed his hand before he struck him in the stomach causing it to pop in smoke much to his confusion... he didn't even know that was supposed to happen.

Kirishima quickly got to his feet and rushed in to attack the third clone standing over Iida but the blonde merely dodged both of his wide swings and jumped over him before kicking him in the back sending him to the ground face first.

"Catch me if you can, you stone-faced prick!" The blonde shouted giving him the middle finger which seemed to piss off the hardened teenager.

"Come here and fight me like a man! you bastard!" Kirishima yelled as the blonde ran and disappeared around the corner.

"Wait!" Iida called to his partner getting to his feet, "He is trying to lure you towards that way which means the weapon must be the other way, it must be a trap."

"As if I care," Kirishima replied with his eye twitching, "It's not like he can hurt me anyway, I'll go capture that blonde bastard."

"Wait!" Iida tried calling out once more to his teammate's retreating back to no avail before he sighed, he seemed to be in thought for a moment before he turned around and walked towards his objective. Iida walked cautiously in case of another ambush as he reached the top room.

Carefully he peeked around the corner and saw about 6 clones of Naruto and Momo guarding the paper bomb. Iida was focusing on how to retrieve the bomb while trying not to curse at his teammate's idiocy for getting distracted.

"You can come out, Four-eyes," One of the clones called out, "We know you're there, we placed Cameras in the building earlier, you know?"

Iida not knowing what to do hesitantly stepped out from his hiding spot and took his fighting stance. His eyes darted around towards the grinning blondes and Momo who stood in the back with a gun in hand.

"D-don't you think that's a bit much?" Iida asked hesitantly pointing at the gun.

"Rubber bullets," Momo replied curtly, "They're not dangerous... but they do sting."

"So, then, will you surrender?" One of the clones asked casually.

"Heh, None of you is the original, is it?" Iida asked with sweat flowing from his forehead, "The Original must have gone after Kirishima which means, I can beat all of you with a single attack... which only leaves Yaoyorozu-san."

"Assuming you can beat us before the real Uzumaki-san captures Kirishima-san." The creation user interrupted aiming her handgun directly at Iida trying to put as much pressure on Iida as she could... truth be told, the gun was a fake... she had no intention of shooting her classmate... it was just a bluff.

"Naruto can't hurt Kirishima through his hardened skin... as demonstrated by his clones," Iida called back trying to come with a plan.

"Tch, you underestimate the boss... you of all people," One of the clones shook his head, "You do remember that the boss has two Quirks, right?" Both Iida and Momo gasped in realization and surprise respectively... but unfortunately for Iida, Naruto had never shown him his strength quirk, "But you have no idea what it is... so, tell me, would you surrender now? or after the boss has captured your teammate?"

"I'll beat you both before then!" The armored student declared before he took off as fast as he could directly towards the bomb but he was halted by two clones who jumped in front of him forcing him to come to a halt. Iida turned around and saw a clone running at him, using his engine and quick reflexes, the armored teenager swung his leg with full strength connecting directly to the clone's midsection destroying it immediately.

This went on for a few minutes where Iida would run around avoiding clones and destroying a few until while running he came to a hard stop due to the loud gunshot noise. Iida turned towards the source of the sound which was Yaoyorozu... he was so shaken up from that sound that he never noticed when a trap net dropped from ceiling wrapping him up. Iida panicked tried to free himself from the net when he was punched in his armored face... although it wasn't strong enough to seriously hurt him... it was strong enough to send him reeling. Iida felt himself being picked up and slammed face-first into the ground.

Momo watched in silence as one of the clones drove his knee in Iida's back and held him in place while the other two cut the net open with knives and tied capture tape around Iida's legs. The plan worked perfectly... it was fairly simple and straight forward... most of the time, people expect something convoluted and never notice the simplest explanation that is in front of them.

On the other side of the building, Kirishima stalked into an empty room where there were Naruto was waiting for him with his hands behind his back.

"Found you," Kirishima grinned.

"Did you?" Naruto asked with his own toothy grin, "Or did you just fall into a trap?"

"Doesn't matter... you can't hurt me!" Kirishima declared confidently.

"Oh, I don't have to," Naruto replied, "Quick advice... always check the corners when you enter an unknown room."

Kirishima turned around in confusion only to see a blonde blur rushing into his field of a view before he felt some sort of a mechanical device being connected to his body... and suddenly he felt shocked... literally.

Kirishima shuddered as he felt electricity rushing through his muscles as he was being tased. Even though he was not hurt in the slightest since his body Quirk was highly resistant to shock waves and heat, but he wasn't completely immune. Kirishima felt too dazed to retaliate as he was punched off his feet... and felt himself being kicked in four different places in his back making his body rise up... the red-haired boy opened his eyes only to see a foot heading for his face.

"Uzumaki combo complete!" Naruto grinned as Kirishima crashed into the ground head first completely cracking the floor underneath. He knew it was not enough to knock him out but he didn't need to. Kirishima shook his head to free himself of the dizziness and faint throbbing in his head but All Might's booming voice and the capture tape over his wrist made him realize that it was already over.

**"VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"**

"You ok there, Ginder head?" Naruto asked crouching down.

"Yea," Kirishima replied rubbing his head a little, "Just a little dizzy... you hit hard. What was that shock? I am usually very resistant to electric shockwaves."

"A very... very high-velocity taser," Naruto replied with a grin.

Before the two could continue talking, the sound of booming footsteps heading towards them drew their attention. Tracing the source led the pair to a beaming All Might entering the room with his sparky teeth shining despite the lack of sunlight.

"Spectacular effort, Young Men," All Might praised loudly, "Come, We will discuss this in the control room!"

Naruto groaned when All Might gave him a not so subtle nod and thumbs up... it was only due to Kirishima being a blockhead that he missed it. Both of them followed All Might out of the building and joined up with Yaoyorozu and Iida who were already outside waiting for them.

It was a silent walk back into the control room with Iida still upset about how he'd lost while Kirishima seemed to be mumbling something about 'unmanly ambushes' under his breath, Momo, on the other hand, was going over Naruto's apparent second Quirk that he didn't use during the test... was it true or did he just lie to rile up Iida?

"OK!" All Might boomed getting the class to focus and stop for murmuring amongst themselves, "Before, I move to announce the MVP of this match... I need to hear your plan, Young Uzumaki, Young Yaoyorozu!"

Naruto looked at Momo who nodded before he started, "Well, to start off, as you probably saw through the monitors, Momo created a bunch of cameras that I put around all the entrances which allowed us to monitor which way the Hero team was sneaking in." The blonde's brow furrowed not sure how to explain further... seeing this Momo sighed and took over for her teammate.

"After we made it to the paper bomb, we decided that the best course of action would be to separate our opponents since we had an overwhelming numbers advantage due to Uzumaki-san's clones. While we were aware of Iida-san's Quirk and weakness due to his shared history with Uzumaki-san, Kirishima-san was an unknown... which is where the clones played an important part."

"What does that mean?" Mina asked curiously

"I receive all the memories and experiences from my clones when they are destroyed," Naruto explained, "So, it is my usual strategy to send my clones as a scout to get a feeling and to perhaps study the person I am supposed to be fighting. Anyway, Momo here figured out that Kirishima would real easy to lure into a fight, while four-eyes would be too focused on the objective to do anything else... you're too stiff I tell ya." Naruto grinned pointing at the creation user who ignored him calling by her first name realizing that the blonde was not a fan of formalities. Iida, on the other hand, had an urge to smack the blonde for his nickname but he was used to it by now.

"You ambushed me!" Kirishima accused with his finger pointed at the blonde, "How dirty!"

"A surprise attack is just another viable strategy," All Might chided. "You should forget about the concept of fairness in a fight where your life is on the line, for villains will take whatever advantage they can get!"

"If I may ask," Iida interjected adjusting his glasses having removed his helmet, "What weakness were you referring to?"

"You're predictable," Naruto grinned, "You're fast... but you usually run in a straight line and always come to a halt before changing directions. Knowing that, it was easy to lead you to the center of the room under the trap... once you were there Momo would shoot her fake gun creating a loud enough diversion... which would hopefully be enough to stop you in your tracks due to the surprise and shock... and it worked!"

"I see," Iida nodded, "Very impressive, I shall take that into consideration so that I may improve myself in the future."

"Once I saw Uzumaki-san's clones leading Kirishima-san away successfully," Momo continued her explanation, "I created the highest-velocity taser I could which would have been very dangerous for most people but given how Kirishima-san's Quirk behave like a hardened rock, I was positive that it would only stun him for a moment."

"I see," All Might nodded, "This is very unusual, while Young Uzumaki did most of the fighting against his two opponents... Young Yaoyorozu planned all of it and created the tools that allowed Young Uzumaki to succeed. Hmm... for that reason, I declare you both worthy of being the MVP for this match!"

"And now for the hero team!" The #1 Pro turned towards them, "Young Kirishima, you need to learn to control your temper. You allowed yourself to be lured into a trap easily while Young Iida was too focused on his objective and completely ignored his ally in favor of completing the mission. Not to mention, both of you need to learn to watch your surroundings carefully, a core weakness that led to both of your defeats," Iida nodded shamefully while Kirishima grumbled a little but nodded nonetheless, "Now for the next match of the day... it's going to be, Villain Team I and the Hero Team G!"

* * *

Izuku found himself sighing heavily ignoring the drowsiness he felt after the Hero training. Most matches went pretty well, he even ended up getting a lot of material for his notes on his classmates. By the time his turn came, it was a bit of a mess... by fate, he ended up facing against Bakugo. He shook his head, that went as well as he expected.

"Why are we here?" Izuku asked looking around the beach he had cleared... after ten months, it just looked like a different place.

"I've decided," Naruto replied stretching his body... going through his warm-up routine. It was late night after they had their battle training which proceeded smoothly for the most part. Most of them ended up being what Naruto had expected them to be, however, the one that stood out the most was Todoroki... the stoic boy with bi-colored hair completely decimated the opposition team with his ice... not giving any of the other three students in the match a chance to do anything.

"Decided what?" Izuku asked with a confused brow.

"To teach you how to fight," Naruto replied evenly not bothering to stop stretching out, "Listen... you need to learn how to fight effectively instead of just throwing wild haymakers in hopes of catching the opponent by surprise."

"I guess," Izuku nodded unsurely... if he needed to learn Martial arts... wouldn't All Might have taught him?

"And that is your issue..." Naruto interrupted his thought process, "Let me guess... you're thinking that All Might would have taught you how to fight or All Might doesn't really use Martial Arts himself... or something along those lines, aren't you?"

Izuku blushed and nodded, he really needed to learn how to hide his emotions and thoughts better.

"You know why you were able to beat, Katsuki?" Naruto asked making Izuku think back to his combat training match... in hindsight, he had no answer. "You outsmarted him... definitely did and that is something you have a skill for... but most of all, it was because he underestimated you. To him, the idea that you could even fight back... let alone beat him was simply not possible. The entire match he was going off against you due to whatever grudge you guys got against each other... which allowed you to outsmart and beat him... had this been a real fight, you would have lost."

Izuku nodded in agreement... it was something he knew, his victory against Katsuki was hollow. The smokescreen from his huge explosion allowed Izuku to get away and join Uraraka who was having trouble against the acid-user, Mina. They barely had enough time to form a plan before Bakugou arrived on the scene... in the end, Izuku was forced to destroy the floor and his arm to send the enemy team falling down while Uraraka's Quirk allowed them to stay afloat and retrieve the bomb. Technically, it was a victory, in a real-life situation, however, Uraraka would be left alone to fight while Izuku would be nearly incapacitated... all the while the enemy team was relatively fine.

"See... the reason why the Old Man does not need to learn Martial Arts is that he is overwhelmingly strong and fast... enough to completely overpower his enemies before they have a chance to retaliate... you do not have that much power." The blonde explained with his arms folded. "You are trying to emulate a 7-foot 250 Kilo man's fighting style... that ain't gonna work out for you."

"But... I have All Might's quirk now, I will one day gain the same power... wouldn't I?" Izuku asked unsure of himself.

"Possibly... possibly not," Naruto shrugged, "Tell me, why is that All Might becomes buff while you gain these red-veins and electricity around yourself when both of you are using the same Quirk?"

Izuku's eyes widened in realization, "But that would mean..."

"That your version of One for All is different than the Old Man's?" Naruto finished his thoughts for him, "I think so... listen, I've been in close proximity to All Might for three years and I've learned a few things. While I can't say I know everything, one thing I am almost certain of is that One for All isn't just a Quirk that gets passed from user to user... it's a Quirk that evolves with each user."

"That would explain the physical differences between me and All Might... but if that is the case then I might never gain the same abilities... if that happens..." Naruto's eyes twitched as Izuku took a thinking pose and started muttering endlessly, going over countless theories and scenarios.

"Would you stop that?" Naruto asked with a vein popping on his forehead making Izuku chuckled nervously, "Anyway, my theory is that One for All evolves and adapts to each user differently... I mean, I've seen a few of the Old Man's pictures from U.A. and he was always a muscle head... so it makes sense for him to be physically stronger compared to you... but it's all a theory so who knows?"

"So, what you are saying is that I won't be as strong as All Might?" Izuku asked

"Physically? Possibly not... I mean I don't recall you creating hurricanes or causing rain with your 100% punches yet. Alternatively, you could possibly be even stronger," Naruto replied, "Or maybe you would be more of a speed demon... or maybe you could end up as balanced between the two, I don't know... the point is that we can't say anything for certain so it is stupid for you to only focus on your fists and trying to brute over your opponents. Not to mention, in the end, whatever happens when you gain full control is far off... as you are now, the possibility of overpowering your opponents with only 5% is very slim so you better learn how to fight."

"I understand," Izuku nodded with his head down in deep concentration.

"Listen, you're not All Might," Naruto exclaimed making Izuku a little bit disappointed unintentionally, "So... stop trying to be. Figure out your own path instead of trying to walk in the Old Man's shoes,"

"Got it!" Izuku nodded enthusiastically, "How do you say we begin?"

"Ummm... so... what I wanted to say was..." Naruto muttered his arms crossed and his face scrunched up in a thoughtful frown, "I guess it'ss be easier to show you. Throw a punch..."

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked making the blonde nod.

"Remember..." Naruto interrupted as Izuku was pulling back his fist, "Use your quirk."

Izuku stared at Naruto for a moment before he nodded. His arms pulsed with power as he positioned his body remembering Naruto's words making the blonde smile. Reddish and pink veins burned over his arm as he channeled 5% of his power and threw a punch.

Two things happened in the next moment... one was that the ocean in front of them nearly split open due to the shockwave release from Izuku's punch. The second was Izuku doubling over in pain... tears in his eyes as he clutched his stomach in a coughing fit.

"You know why that hurt so much?" Naruto asked crouching over Izuku rubbing his back sympathetically.

"Because you punched me in the liver!" Izuku accused with tears flowing comically out of this eyes.

"No... it hurt so much because you weren't using your Quirk," Naruto replied wiping Izuku's unnatural amount of tears from his face... maybe he did have a Quirk after all? Tears for All? Naruto wondered.

"But I was!" Izuku protested pointing towards the dust that was yet to be settled due to the force of his punch.

"No... what you did was, use One for All in your arm, threw a punch and turned it off like it was a switch," Naruto explained, "One for All isn't just a punching Quirk, you know? It gives superhuman durability as well... where is yours?"

"I-ah-I..." Izuku's eyes just blanked out as he felt his mind being basically shut off.

"Do you ever Old Man just throwing a punch and just turn off his Quirk? It's not an on and off switch thing... this is the first thing we are gonna train for, learning how to use your Quirk constantly and throughout your whole body... but you need to get used to One for All and for that, you need to tune your body more."

"Got it!" Izuku nodded rebooting his brain to its full functionality. "I've been thinking of One for All as something special. Like a Super move, I use it and turn it off! I-I think I know what to do."

"Alright... follow me!" Naruto yelled raising his hand breaking into a jog with Izuku following close behind... both of them, however, did not notice All Might watching from a distance with a smile on his face.

* * *

** Next Day  
U.A.**

* * *

Izuku groaned feeling the pain in his limbs... this was the ten months of 'hell' all over again. If Naruto hadn't told him that he was basically adopted by All Might, he would have no issue believing that they were actually father and son... they were both slave drivers. Izuku tried to ignore all the chatting noises going on around in the class as Naruto sat behind him whistling innocently... there was a buzz of excitement in the class and media presence outside the gates who just tried to interview them all.

All the chatter in the class came to a halt as Aizawa walked into the room with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Hope you're all rested from yesterday's battle trial," The tired-looking teacher greeted abruptly, instantly catching the class' attention. "I saw the video footage and your results... Bakugo, stop acting like a child. You're wasting your own talent."

"I know," The temperamental blonde grunted.

"And Midoriya..." Aizawa turned his eyes towards Izuku making him internally flinch, "Stop losing control and breaking your arm every time you get overwhelmed."

"Ah..." Izuku rubbed the back of his neck feeling everyone's eyes on him, "I actually did not lose c-control this time, sensei. Using w-what I can safely handle would n-not have worked for my plan."

"But you wanted to win so you decided to abandon all form of rational thought and decided to break your arm in order to win..." Aizawa stated bluntly making the entire class flinch as if someone had scratched their claws on the board, Izuku stared nervously into his teacher's eyes before the said teacher sighed, "You did your best under the condition, I suppose, but learning to control your Quirk should be your top priority in that case. An incapacitated hero is no good to anyone... if you break your own body each time you use your power... you'll be a hindrance."

"Yes sensei," Izuku nodded his mind already made up to learn how to control his power.

"Good," Aizawa nodded, "The rest of you... good work. Now, let's move on to the homeroom business. Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but… you need to pick a class president."

Aizawa completely filtered out the class chatter as they discussed... more like argued as to who should be the president... until Tenya Iida stepped in to take control of the situation. Seeing the situation resolving itself, Aizawa opted to lean back into his chair and focused on his thoughts.

_'Uzumaki and Todoroki... both of them finished off their opponents with using only half of their power... It's not only their Quirks either... far from it. Their skills are exceptional as well... these two are a clear cut above the rest. Then there is Bakugou, an all use Quirk and pure combat ability which is hard to find even among the Pros... needs an attitude adjustment though,' _Aizawa mused to himself going over his thoughts, _'Yaoyorozu... the single most versatile Quirk I have ever seen and an intellect that rivals that of the Principle... and finally, Midoriya... pure raw potential and power that might actually even rival All Might one day. It's not only these five either... this entire class has more raw talent and potential than any other I've ever seen in U.A. Almost feels like the work of fate at hand...'_

* * *

By the time Lunch had arrived Izuku was starving... but even as starving as he was, he was not hungry enough to even consider eating the amount of Ramen Naruto was carrying on his plate.

"Are you sure that much amount of Ramen is healthy?" Izuku asked with a sweatdrop.

"Nonsense," Naruto denied immediately, "Ramen is the food of gods."

"Riiiight," Izuku replied noticing Iida and Uraraka sitting at a corner table.

"Wait..." Naruto called out, "Take this with you... I'll be with you shortly." The blonde didn't wait long enough for Izuku to respond and put his tray over Izuku making him wobbly trying to balance both trays. The holder of One for All watched Naruto made his way through the busy cafeteria towards two students who had their backs towards him. Izuku watched more for a second before he turned and walked over to Iida and Uraraka.

"Hitoshi!" Naruto called out making the purple-haired student turn towards him, "How ya been doing? These first few days have been so busy that I couldn't even come to see you."

"Naruto?" Shinso recognized the voice before settling with a small smile, "I've been... okay, I suppose."

"What kinda response is that?" Naruto huffed, "We are students of U.A. now, show a little more enthusiasm,"

"Yea," Shinso rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about that... I am living the dream." He finished dryly.

"Aren't you introduce us?" The girl standing behind him asked before she turned towards Naruto, "I am Kendo Itsuka."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto," The blonde grinned.

"She's our class' president," Shinso filled out.

"So... how do you guys know each other?" Kendo asked looking back and forth between the two.

"This guy saved me from a pinch a while back," Naruto replied with a grin... his arm wrapped around Shinso's shoulder, "See... he has this amazing Quirk and all."

_'He's actually smiling!'_ Kendo thought in surprise as Shinso rubbed his neck with an embarrassed but genuine smile... she had never seen him like this... especially since the entire class 1-B was hesitant to even talk to him save for a few, including herself.

"Did you hear that?" Someone whispered from the table behind them.

"He said they were friends."

"Shhh... must be trying to make him feel good."

"He must have used his Quirk on the poor guy," Another voice whispered

"You getting ready for the sports festival?" Naruto asked ignoring the chatter, "I wanna fight you in there."

"Ah, somewhat... I am prepared," Shinso replied.

"Awesome! Don't you dare lose before we've had a chance to fight ok? I wanna beat you at your best... its a promise." Naruto declared confidently, "Anyway... I gotta go, I'll see you later, Nice to meet you, Kendo!"

"You too," Kendo smiled as she watched the blonde disappear among the crowd. She turned towards Shinso who had a strange thoughtful look on his face.

_'No... that's not it,' _Shinso thought, _'I never did tell you back then did I? but I already made a promise... Naruto... I...'_

* * *

**The Next Day:-**

* * *

"… I didn't think it'd be this type of bus…" Iida muttered.

Compared to the common and traditional bus, which had chairs facing the front to save space, this one instead had chairs off to the side facing each other with a few more chairs at the back facing the front.

There was a lot of space, surprisingly. Class 1-A was on their way to their rescue training class which was to be taught by Aizawa, All Might and an unknown third teacher. The entire class had an air of excitement since rescue operations were one of the biggest things Heroes often did.

"Hey Midoriya," Asui called out, "Your Quirk reminds of All Might's."

"That s-s-so? Haha, I-I think m-mine is t-totally different," Midoriya stammered and laughed at the same time making Naruto facepalm from beside him.

"Strength enhancement Quirks are quite common though, Asui," Naruto interjected, earning a grateful look from his friend, "Besides, All Might doesn't break his limbs every time he throws a punch."

"Call me Tsuyu," The frog girl replied

"I am kinda jealous, mine is good but not a lot of flashy," Kirishima complained from his seat.

"My Quirk is both flashy and powerful," Aoyoma praised himself.

"Todoroki and Bakugou are plenty powerful and flashy," Kirishima pointed out, "Uzumaki too."

"Uzumaki will probably be more popular of the three," Tsuyu stated blandly, "Todoroki is too boring while Bakugou is always mad,"

"What did you say, you bitch?!" Bakugou shouted getting up from his seat.

"See?" Tsuyu chirped cheekily, unaffected by his insults.

Kaminari, who was sitting on the bench opposite Tsuyu's, chuckled. "We've only known each other for half a week, so it's amazing that everyone already knows Bakugo's personality is like crap steeped in sewage," he teased.

"What's with that vocabulary you bastard!? I'll throw you off the fucking bus!"

"Bakugou, cut out the cursing... it is unbecoming of U.A. students," Iida interjected uptightly.

"I am gonna pull that stick outta your ass and kill you with it, you four-eyed car engine!"

"What a vulgar conversation…" Yaoyorozu muttered from her seat.

"But I like stuff like this, too!" Uraraka claimed with her usual bubbly expression.

"Bakugou should really work on that attitude," Naruto pointed out.

"I don't wanna hear that from you! you carbon copy machine!" Bakugou snapped towards the blonde.

"What was that blasty asshole?!" Naruto snapped back.

Fortunately, Aizawa stepped in before things could get too out of hand. "We're here. Settle down," he announced from the front of the bus.

* * *

** Meanwhile:-**

* * *

While the students were reaching towards their destination... the one known as All Might or Yagi Toshinori to his close friends was walking through the hallways of the U.A. towards Recovery Girl's office. There were a lot of things on his mind... ranging from his adopted son to his successor... but all those things always came around to his injury... and how he did not have much time left.

All Might was important... not only to the society but to Toshinori himself. The thought of not All Might's time coming to an end was not a pleasant thought... even after all this time. At least he had found a worthy successor... but this time... the holder of One for All wouldn't be alone. Midoriya would not have to bear the weight of being a symbol alone... no, he had seen it, Naruto would be right beside him. They will become the symbol of peace together... he'd make sure of it.

"What's this about, Recovery girl?" Toshinori asked entering the office of the U.A. nurse, "I have a class to teach right now,"

"I am sorry but this could not wait," The 'Youthful' Heroine replied, "The matter is urgent,"

"What is it?" Toshinori asked seriously.

"Do you... remember what you brought me?" Recovery girl asked cryptically, "That day when you found the boy?"

"How could I ever forget?" Toshinori replied with sweat flowing from his brow, "I've seen a lot of things during my time but... what I saw that day would haunt me for the rest of my life."

"I know... but that is not what I called you here," Recovery girl replied, "Do you remember what I told you?"

"You mean...?!" Toshinori's eyes widened with his mouth hung open... adrenaline was pumping through his veins... this was a dream... it had to be.

"I-I think so," Recovery girl nodded, "I think I can heal your wound."

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**So, here we I said, no huge visible changes. Most of them are in the background so they will have long ripple effects but not much visible from a reader's perspective. That and technical ones, you might not notice but compare this and the older version, this would be a lot smoother.**

**Anyway, make sure to leave a review and support me if you guys like this. Peace out, xD. Oh, before I go, BNHA Season 4 is finally beginning this week! Overhaul arc, how exciting!**


End file.
